1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of vegetation mowers and more specifically to mowers cutting vegetation with a stream of high-pressure fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to cut metal and other various rigid objects having a characteristic hardness. It is also known to provide a weeder and mulcher apparatus utilizing a plurality of fluid jets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,944 discloses a fluid tank having a pair of fluid lines connected to a plurality of fluid jets. A pair of pumps is disclosed to provide pressurized fluid to flow through the fluid jets for use in severing weeds. The pressurized fluid is impacted upon the associated ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,249 discloses an invention for thinning plants from a crop row. The patent further discloses a pair of jets discharging high pressure water through two jets such that the jet streams intersect each other underneath the surface of the earth to cut the plants.
One aspect of the aforementioned inventions is that the fluid stream impacts the associated ground. What is needed is a fluid jet vegetation cutter that discharges a pressurized fluid stream parallel to the associated ground that impacts upon a diffusing material after severing turf via impact with the high pressurized fluid streams.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid jet vegetation cutter.
It is another object of the present invention to discharge an output fluid stream parallel to the associated ground for use in severing associated vegetation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pressurized output fluid stream in the range of 2,000 to 40,000 psi.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a mower deck with a diffusing means.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mower having fluid jets rotatably received by a mower deck.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of fluid jets spaced vertically apart for use in mulching associated vegetation.
According to the present there is provided a mower having a high pressure fluid pump powered by a mower engine and conmmunicated to a fluid jet assembly. The pump receives associated fluid from a mower reservoir. An output fluid stream is discharged from a fluid jet under sufficient pressure to sever associated vegetation and impact upon a mower diffusing means.